


The Whale and The Pussy Cat

by Dragoniped



Series: Old Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, more accurately "future"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniped/pseuds/Dragoniped
Summary: Hanamaki and Matsukawa had ended up going to different universities several thousand miles apart, but that does nothing to stop them staying in contact and annoying Oikawa in the process.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Old Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833733
Kudos: 25





	The Whale and The Pussy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr post](https://queerbatnana.tumblr.com/post/145133910415/so-me-and-princessje11yfish-were-sending-snaps-to).

Most people had thought that moving to different universities would have been difficult for Matsukawa and Hanamaki. In all honesty, the duo had also thought it would be difficult. Hanamaki had to force Matsukawa to not give up on going to his dream university in favour of following him to France. Luckily, he managed with only a promise to call and stay in contact.

The difference in time zones did nothing to deter them from keeping this promise. It did however regularly interrupt their normal sleep schedules, classes and study time. Fortunately for Hanamaki, Matsukawa had Oikawa as a roommate, so nobody needed to worry about him randomly catching a plane to France - which he tried at least every other week.

At first, Oikawa found it adorable that the two kept calling, texting, skyping, messaging and sending silly pictures through Snapchat. However by the second week, he was absolutely tired of their sickening displays of love.

Around week three,  _ three _ , they had sent each other handmade animals. Hanamaki had sent a whale toy because “it’s almost as big as your eyebrows”, while Matsukawa had responded with a plush cat because “it’s all the pussy you’ll need” (Hanamaki had Oikawa punch him for that).

At week five, Hanamaki was having a lot of trouble with an assignment, causing a lot more communication in an attempt to keep him sane. Matsukawa, naturally, responded to this by bringing his whale everywhere with him and sending Hanamaki pictures at any opportunity. Oikawa hated it. At one point he almost refused to be seen with Matsukawa because, well, he had a reputation. Then there was today.

At the moment, it was two in the morning (8pm in France) and Oikawa was tired. He had tried to go to sleep an hour ago, and failed. Another loud snort made him sigh as he glanced down to Matsukawa’s bunk.

His roommate was sprawled on his stomach with a hand over his mouth looking at his phone screen. On the screen was a picture of some sort of plush cat with the word ‘meep’, if that even was a word, across the middle. The cat plush appeared to be sitting on a stack of books.  _ What the fuck? _

Apparently, there was something Oikawa was missing. Matsukawa rolled over to take a picture of his toy whale lying across Oikawa’s latest attempt at a card house (in his defence, he had managed one and a half floors before giving up). The caption for this one was a large ‘mwap’.  _ Seriously? _

Seconds later, Matsukawa got a new snap from Hanamaki, the toy cat having travelled from the books to his lap. This caption simply read ‘mweep’ and left Matsukawa clutching his sides to hold in his hysteria.  _ Okay, that was cute but still. _

Matsukawa spent the next two minutes tossing his whale plush into the air for the perfect picture. When he finally managed, it was quickly given the caption ‘mwaap’ before the snap was sent to Hanamaki. This was getting ridiculous. Oikawa understood that the two could be a little… odd, but this was really taking the cake, and his sleep!

“Matsukawa, what in the world are you two doing?” The question probably carried a little less anger than intended because of the somewhat tired drawl it was said in but, it was two in the morning. He could not be bothered.

There was a silence as Matsukawa turned to look at him. His face fell slightly before he smirked, eyes glinting almost mischievously as they caught the light. “True love,” he replied simply. Oikawa was going to punch him.


End file.
